heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White (Once Upon a Time)
|pets = Roman (horse) Unnamed shepphard dog |friends = |enemies = |likes = Hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, clocks, her family, Regina (currently), Hercules |dislikes = Her family in danger, villains, Regina's evil ways (formerly), being apart from her family |powers = Magic (alternate universe) |possessions = Her engagement ring |fate = Attends Regina's surprise coronation and crowns her as the Queen of the United Realms |quote = "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing, but living with that kind of belief... That's the most powerful thing of all." |weapons = Sword |size = 300 |origin = Once Upon a Time |skills = Archery |hobby = Shooting arrows when she is depressed |goals = Make the world safe for Emma and connect with her twenty eight years later }} 'Snow White '''is one of the main characters of ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Ginnifer Goodwin and her younger self portrayed by Bailee Madison. She is the mother of Emma Swan and Neal, the grandmother of Henry Mills and Hope Jones, daughter of Leopold and Eva, and wife of Prince Charming and mother-in-law of Killian Jones. Background Snow was born during one of the harshest winters the Enchanted Forest ever had. Her mother named her "Snow White" for not only the snow, but also Snow's snow-white skin complex. Her mother dies when she is twelve years old on her birthday because Eva was poisoned by Cora with magic. She later told the secret that Regina told her to keep, causing Regina's hatred for Snow to fester. In her adult hood, still doted by her father, said parent dies and Regina takes over the throne. Snow befriends Red and helps her escape from the men hunting for her and Ruby choses her friend over her kind. Eventually, both of them depart because it is safe for Red. Snow later becomes a bandit and steals from Prince Charming, both of them falling in love with each other during their journey. She also meets a dwarf named Grumpy. Both of them are saved by Stealthy, but it results in the eighth dwarf's death. The seven dwarves promise to protect Snow by housing her in their house, but as the potion deepens in her, Snow becomes cold and cruel to her friends, and she later tosses herself out of the house. David and her meet again seeing that he loves her. Unfortunately, David is captured by George's men and Snow launches a rescue party to save him, with Ruby, Granny, and the seven dwarves as her allies. To later save Charming from death, Snow White bites the poisoned apple and galls into the sleeping curse, which is later broken by David as he kisses her. As the two of them are married, The Evil Queen threatens the company with the curse. The two of them later go on the quest to discover the truth to find a way to break the curse with the Queens of Darkness following them. Maleficent then realizes Snow is pregnant because the tree will only answer to two heroes not three and the potential their daughter could become evil. They do this by removing the darkness from Emma and put it in Lilith, causing her to be put in the real world. Desperate to find out more, Snow and David go to Rumplestiltskin, who says only their unborn child can be their savior. Snow planed on going into the wardrobe with her daughter, but Snow unexpectedly gives birth to Emma before the curse hits leaving Emma to be left alone and Snow is trapped in Storybrooke as Mary Margaret Blanchard. Appearance Snow stands about five feet seven tall. She had long wavy black hair and green eyes. She has skin white as the snow and red lips the color of a rose. As Mary Margaret, snow's hair is short, and she wears every day modern clothes. Her short hair is a reference to Snow White from the original film who also had short black hair. Snow used to wear a brown tunic with brown fur and pants and boots as her time as a bandit. After taking back the kingdom from George, Snow wears a white tunic with white coat on with silver specks on them. She also has a veil coming down from her long coat. Personality Snow is a kind, thoughtful person and always puts her family and friends first before her. Unlike her Disney counterpart, Snow White isn't as naive or damsel in distress as her. She is more of an action type of girl and sometimes doesn't need a man to help her. However, as a child, Snow was arrogant and spoiled, thinking herself better than the common folk, but she later realized that her mother was right, and Snow became a good person for the better. After going out on her own, Snow was very desperate in leaving the Enchanted Forest, but remained kind and courteous, even helping heal an injured woman (without knowing that this woman was Regina.). She was very much in love with Charming, but was concerned for his well-being when King George threatened to have him killed. She became very sad and miserable, which led her to drink the memory potion to forget David. However, when she drank the potion Rumpelstiltskin gave her to forget Charming, she became cold, distant, and downright mean, even mistreating the dwarves who helped her out. She was very vengeful, bent on killing her stepmother for killing her father and sending a huntsman in an attempt to kill her. However, Snow was extremely remorseful when she re-awoke from the enchantment and replaced the mug and said it was the only thing broken she could replace. Once Upon a Time Season 1 As Mary Margaret, she gives her grandson Henry a book called Once upon a Time to give him faith. He ultimately steals her credit card. She later bails Emma out of jail giving her faith when no one else did. Mary Margaret and Emma later share a n apartment together,becoming close friends unaware of their relationship with each other. She later accidentally lets David Nolan reawaken, but is upset to learn that Mr. Nolan is married to a woman named Kathrynk, who later expresses her thanks ot Mary Margret to helping her find her husband. Despite the fact David is married, both of them start a relationship. When Mrs. Nolan finds out, she slaps Mary Margaret out in public and decides that both of them belong together. After realzing all the trouble, Mary Margaret breaks up with David. Emma briefly takes Ruby as an assistant , who later finds ajewelery box with Mary Margaret's finger prints on it with a heart inside it. During her trial as the prime suspect, Mary Margaret later has Mr. Gold as an attourney during their time. Regina later plants the skeleton key in Mary Margaret's cell, which she uses to escape. Emma convinces Mary Margaret to go return to Storybrooke after stating they have become family. Kathryn is later found alive and Mary Margaret is released from custody. David later plans on leaving Storybrooke and unsuccessfully convinces her to come along with him. While ona walk, a blast of magic runs through the city and Mary Margaret regains her memories as Snow White and she and her husband reunite with each other with their new memories in contact. THE Town is later engulfed in the smoke and the clock strikes 7:15. Season 2 With her memories in tact, Snow exchanges hugs with her old friends, which include RUby, Granny and the counterparts of hte seven dwarves. Emma is sucked into the hat while defending Regina and Mary Margaret follows. Both women are sent back to the Enchanted Forest with the aid of Mulan and Aurora. The women and their allies manage to take the compass and enter the portal into lake Nostos, with Emma and Snow returning to Storybrooke, happily reunited with their family. She also reawakens David from his powerful sleeping curse. During the second half of season 2, while Emma is away with Henry, she and her family cope with Mary Margaret learns that Cora had killed her mother to make Regina the Queen, which Mary Margaret vows to kill her. She tricked Regina into restoring her heart, killing her own mother. Regina later vows to have her revenge by promising to rip out Mary Margaret's heart, only to find she is guarded by Mr. Gold. Snow stays bedridden, guilty for killing Cora but after some time comes around and they promise to be honest with each other in the future. Season 3 During the first half of season three, Snow accompanies Emma, David, Regina and Hook to save Henry from Peter Pan. She guides her daughter into figuring out who she really is, a Lost Girl. David later keeps a secret from his family that he was poisoned when the Lost Boys fired at them with poisoned arrows. Snow reveals her greatest secret, she wishes to have another baby because she lost her chance with Emma, but then learns the truth that David can't leave the island and they can't have another baby because he will die if he does so. Snow later reconciles with David and resolves to stay on the island with him. Then Gold comes with the idea to save David. Because Mr. Gold is later trapped within Pandora's Box, David has to stay on teh island with Snow White. The company eventually return home unaware that Henry is not himself, but Peter Pan had switched their bodies. After tearful goodbyes with Emma, Snow and others return to the Enchanted Forest During the missing year, Snow returns to the Enchanted Forest with her friends and family, and her former enemy Regina. Snow later sees Regina bury her heart, but she convinces her to keepit for Henry's sake. THe women are later attacked by a Flying Monkeys and allow Robin Hood and the Merry Men to accompany them. The company learns their enemy is the Wicked Witch of the West. Snow discovers she is pregnant with hers and David's second child, but Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West desires their son. To reach out Emma, David and Mary Margaret cast the Dark Curse, meaning David's life is taken. As the curse closes, David is resurrected through his wife's half heart and they return to Storybrooke and they are wiped of their memories because of Zelena wanting them to forget how to defeat her. Zelena asks herself and goes into being a midwife to get closer to Snow and to get closer to the baby, but Zelena is later evealed. To elarn more of her past, Cora is sent back to the real world as she tries to enact her revenge on Snow, but Regina attempts to protect er numerous times and Snow learns why Cora abandoned Zelena. The baby is born but Zelena captures the baby. In the end, her spell fails and Snow is reunited with their healthy baby boy. Because Emma returned from the Enchanted Forest, Snow White's timeline altered but she still fell in love iwth James, causing Emma to be born still. Because her mother was blank with her, Emma realizes she can now call Storybrooke her home and finally accepts Mary Margaret as her mother. Season 4 Because the curse was cast by Snow, they demand Mary Margaret is the mayor now. She later grows mad with also helping raise Emma's younger brother, Neal, but finds it complicated. She lets Regina become the Mayor again. It is revealed in the second half of the season that she and David had the darkness removed from Emma and into Lily, sending her away from her own mother. This causes a rift in Snow's relationship with Emma, but they later reconcile. Season Five Snow works a way out to remove the darkenss from her daughter who took the darkness and allowed it to suck into her soul. They ultimately failed during the missing six weeks. Gallery Snow white full.png Emma-and-Snow-2x08-emma-and-mary-margaret-38103644-2000-1333.jpg Snow White 722.png Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Book characters Category:TV show characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Adults